


Little bird, little bird, do you sing for me?

by itzteegan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Hawke (Dragon Age), Dirty Talk, Dom Fenris (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fenris' voice is a kink, Gags, Gay Sex, M/M, Nicknames, Porn, Praise Kink, Scratching, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Hawke (Dragon Age), Top Fenris (Dragon Age), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Fenris has finally found a way to get Hawke to shut up.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Little bird, little bird, do you sing for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, huge thanks goes to Lalaen for giving me all of these Fenhawke plot bunnies (even though I definitely _did not need them_ ).
> 
> Also, yes, the title is a lyric from the song "Little bird" from Man of La Mancha. No, I can't help myself. And just admit it, you don't want me to.

Tightening his fists, Gideon tested the ropes that bound them, pulling his arms apart and splaying them out from his torso. Fenris was quite talented when it came to rope play, something that surprised him but somehow seemed like it shouldn’t at the same time. He breathed deeply and evenly through his nose, his mouth stuffed with cloth and tied shut. As his lover loomed over him, a smirk forming on that handsome face, it seemed that he couldn’t quite help it but to tease.

Fenris straddled his thighs, their erections lining up as he bent over to lean his forehead against him. Chuckling, his deep voice reverberated through Gideon as he mused, “I should have thought of this long ago. It’s the only way you’ll ever _shut up_.” Well … he did have a point. Gideon found he just couldn’t help it sometimes, the sass and sarcasm flowing like the taps at The Hanged Man. But being gagged like this, he suddenly found he didn’t mind so much, especially as Fenris moved to bestow his forehead with a gentle kiss before he reminded him, “Don’t forget, three snaps if you need me to stop.”

Hawke nodded his understanding, his cock twitching in anticipation.

Instead of moving toward the oil on the nightstand, however, he simply sat there a moment, gazing down at him, his fingertips moving lightly across his chest. “Mmmm,” he hummed, “just look at you like this. Magnificent. I’ve barely done anything to you and you’re already so needy.” Gideon inhaled sharply as Fenris reached down to card his fingers through his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling _just enough_ as he murmured, his voice practically a purr, “You’re such a good boy for me.”

The discovery of Gideon’s voice and praise kink had been entirely accidental on his part. He’d known of it himself, of course, but he never wanted to push Fenris into anything that might be uncomfortable for him. In their time together, he wanted Fenris to feel safe above all else. Checking off his little kink list was something far from his mind. But one time, when he was close, _oh so close_ , Fenris had crooned something about him being a “good boy” and how he was “all mine” right in his ear, and he’d immediately come, unable to contain the raspy shout torn from his throat as he did. It had surprised him, but with the smile that curled up the Elf’s face, Gideon knew, _he just knew_ that it would be used again.

And he was not wrong.

“So good, so good for me,” Fenris continued in that deep, scintillating voice of his. He moaned and writhed underneath him, though he was barely even _touching_ him, his words arousing him far more. Though, that touch, he craved as well, as the Elf’s fingers glided down his sides and rested just a moment on his hips as his lover leaned back to appreciate the view. He figured he painted an interesting picture, if nothing else, tied down, his cock just beginning to leak pre-cum as he panted steadily behind the gag, face flushed and eyes narrowed in arousal. His fists tightened once more as he wanted, _needed_ more stimulation, but was unable to make a move for himself, Fenris having seen to that.

Instead, he whined, hoping his lover took pity on him, at least enough to touch him or thrust himself against him. Oh to feel that throbbing member brushing against his or buried deep inside him. He’d offer prayers to the Maker, to Andraste, to any and every god in existence if he could just have that, but if they heard him, they ignored him. Fenris, instead, cupped his face, running his thumb over his cheekbone as he crooned, “Aw, don’t be that way, little bird. You know I’ll take care of you.”

He inhaled sharply again, giving him a short nod. Fenris was a man of his word - an Elf of his word? - and once he was in control, he relished it. He supposed the idea of having a mage under his heel after all the time he spent in Tevinter was arousing, but even so he never used the opportunity to abuse the power that Gideon gave him. Sometimes just being in charge was enough, other times he liked to do a little more - like this - but no matter the circumstances, Fenris was far more confident now than he had been when they’d first gotten together.

Mercifully, Fenris rose, slipping off of him and fetching the stoppered bottle, wresting loose the cork before dribbling some on his fingers. Gideon watched him with rapt attention, watching as it slipped around his digits, at how he rubbed his fingertips in order to try to warm it up a little. He didn’t mind it being cold, truly he didn’t, but Fenris insisted on doing this.

Just as he insisted on teasing him as he breached him with two fingers, crooking them and rubbing to try to find just the right spot … oh _there_ it was, and he moaned loudly as the Elf simply watched him, helpless and at his mercy. Quite the change from the norm, and all for the better. If Gideon never topped again, he swore he wouldn’t mind, so long as he was with Fenris. Little sacrifices like that were well worth the reward.

And oh how well Fenris delivered on that front.

By the time he moved to actually mount him, he’d worked Gideon into a mess, sweat beginning to form at his brow, dripping down his temple. Even had he not been gagged, he was unsure he could have uttered more than random words and fragments of sentences, his need overwhelming as he whined, wantonly thrusting his hips toward his lover.

Fenris almost chuckled outright, cautioning him, “Lie still, little bird, I don’t want to hurt you.” Though Gideon’d had never before taken an Elf for a lover - and therefore had nothing to compare Fenris to - he was perhaps surprisingly large for what he’d been expecting. For just a moment, in their first time actually together, Gideon had wondered if perhaps he’d made a mistake telling him to not mind any prep. Granted it had been a while, but _Maker_ how he’d fought to sufficiently relax. Nowadays, he was more used to the slow, pleasurable burn that worked through him as Fenris penetrated him, but if nothing else, his lover was considerate, which was more than he could say for some of the men he’d taken to bed in the past.

As he finally bottomed out, Gideon groaned behind the gag, clenching his teeth on the cloth, his eyes closing of their own volition. He could feel Fenris’ thighs against his hips as he was pulled flush against him, the lower part of his torso resting on the Elf’s lap. His legs, long as they were, rested up on his shoulders, giving him even deeper stroking power.

More _bang for the buck_ , as it were. Gideon might have laughed at that, had all higher thought not fled him long ago.

Thank the Maker he didn’t feel much like teasing him even more, Fenris drawing out and slamming back inside him with considerable force. Enough to make him yelp in surprise, but he didn’t get much time to recover before he’d done it again, and again. Gideon wanted to just _melt_ into the sheets as Fenris fucked him, his strokes long and hard and angled _just right_. Without warning, he reached out and scratched down his chest, leaving long, red lines in his wake, and Hawke could have _howled_ had the gag not been in place. Actually, it was probably a good thing. Bodahn and Sandal and Orana needed a good night’s sleep, though they’d likely long gotten used to closing their doors tightly and stuffing some cloth in their ears whenever Fenris was seen skulking about the manor late at night. Broody Elves were hard to miss, after all.

If anything, however Gideon was grateful for the gag in more ways than one. While it blocked out the sound, it also absorbed the spit that he was quite sure would be drooling out of his mouth with the way Fenris was fucking him. It had happened once or twice before, getting lost in the sensations, mouth hanging open … and spit was going to do what spit was going to do, after all. Fenris seemed to love it, but it was still slightly embarrassing when it happened. Instead, everything was nice and contained, and wasn’t that just convenient?

The sharp smack against his backside was unexpected, and he tensed for the barest moment as the sharp, satisfying sting spread through his body, twisting and turning into pleasure as he was pushed deeper and deeper into a haze. He craved more and he bucked upwards, trying desperately to communicate that without using words. That deep chuckle practically vibrated through his chest as Fenris acquiesced to his wish, smacking him again, and again, and then once more for good measure. Gideon was nigh incoherent, the different sensations washing over him in waves, threatening to completely overtake him. He swore it was better than even that time he and Varric did their best to drain The Hanged Man of their piss ale together. They’d woke the next afternoon, still drunk, with Varric missing his shirt and Hawke missing his pants. They were never recovered again. Pity, as he’d liked those pants.

(Needless to say, lesson learned, don’t go drinking a Dwarf under the table whilst wearing favoured articles of clothing.)

Now, though, he couldn’t give less of a shit about them if he tried, as he seemed reduced to base instincts, merely reacting to the input flowing through him. One of Fenris’ hands finally landed on his cock, and tears stung his eyes as he wept for the relief. Sobbing didn’t even quite began to cover it as he wailed, Fenris gently shushing him as he entreated him, “Shhh, that’s it, such a good little mage for me. You take me so well. I’m proud of you for how well you’re doing. Just let go … that’s it, _let go_ …”

Tears flowed down his cheeks from the onslaught of stimulation, absorbing into the gag that wound around his face. A whimpering sob was pulled from his chest, burning his throat as if a hot coal sat there. He was wound too tightly now, desperately needing that release, and Fenris was there to provide as he commanded, “Come for me, little bird.”

Had he not been gagged, all of Hightown would have heard Hawke’s orgasm, his muffled shout loud even for being suppressed as it was. He could feel his own spend hit his chest, mixing with the hair, one even going far enough as to hit his chin. He could just barely hear Fenris moan long and low, but he fought to stay conscious as it was, a sudden wave of dizziness completely overtaking him.

When finally he was mostly coherent again, he realised he was trembling … Maker, just how out of touch was he with his own body that he hadn’t realised that before now? Fenris was right there, his voice soft, praises flowing from his lips, soothing him as he turned his head to nuzzle into the Elf’s neck. He was leaning over him now, his cock having slipped out of him, his own seed slowly dripping out of his hole. He cared not, cared for nothing more than the warm skin against his own and the deep, reverberating voice that murmured in his ear.

Fenris reached up and untied the gag, pulling out the cloth that it had secured in his mouth before asking, “Are you alright, little bird?” Gideon nodded, but that wasn’t enough for him as he demanded, “Words, Hawke.”

He had to clear his throat before he could reply hoarsely, “That was … _amazing_.”

A soft chuckle, and then, “Good.” Fenris moved only enough to untie his wrists, leaving the ropes where they were as he pulled the man into his arms. And _oh_ if it weren’t for the mind-blowing orgasm he’d just had, Gideon would have said this was the best part, the pleasure still humming through his veins as Fenris held him close, skin on warm skin. Later, they would have to clean up and change the sheets before they actually turned in for the night. But for now - if only just for now - they put it off, basking in each other’s presence as they both came down, each stroke and every caress saying more than words ever could.


End file.
